This invention relates to the regulating of the speed of an engine from a remote position and, more particularly, to an apparatus adapted to effect a regulated and controlled acceleration or deceleration of the speed of an engine to a predetermined maximum or minimum.
Regulating the engine speed of a vehicle or other apparatus without interfering with the functions of such apparatus, has long been a difficult object to achieve especially from a remote location. It is thus a primary object of the present invention to provide a remote control apparatus to enable an operator to vary the speed of an engine from any desired remote location without interfering with the operation of the equipment or machinery concerned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus to enable an operator to increase or decrease the speed of an engine from a remote location within the limits of a predetermined maximum and minimum engine speed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide apparatus for varying the speed of an engine from a remote location and which will be capable of varying the rate of change of engine speed to a desired degree.